There is a drive toward achieving high quality on-die integration between metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) and ones of liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS), micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) and SLM (Spatial Light Modulators) technologies, and there is also a drive toward achieving optical devices using standard MOS technology. Some applications (e.g., optical applications) of LCOS, MEMS or SLM may require high reflectance areas (e.g., pixel mirrors) to be formed on a die. Improved reflectance arrangements are desired, and further, it is desirable that improvements be achievable using existing MOS technology, tools and methods, in order to maintain costs within reasonable levels.